


Remember, Remember, the 5th of November

by Ice_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: British Tradition: Bonfire Night/Guy Fawkes Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox/pseuds/Ice_Fox
Summary: Did Hermione remember it was the 5th of November? Nearly not!Did Ron remember it was the 5th of November? Only because he had to write the date.Did Ron even know what the 5th of November meant? Nope!





	Remember, Remember, the 5th of November

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/gifts), [Fire_Fox_0111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox_0111/gifts), [Smylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smylie/gifts).



> Thank you to this website where the majority of my information came from:  
> http://www.bonfirenight.net/gunpowder.php  
> Also see if you can spot the reference to Hogwarts Mystery and a Harry Potter quote. They might be to well buried. Sorry!

“Oh my gosh; it’s the 5th of November!”

And indeed it was the 5th of November and Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking back from History of Magic, still half asleep. The sudden exclamation brought them out of their trance into you-just-woke-me-and-I-want-to-go-back-to-sleep mood.

“Well done, Hermione. Haven’t you written the date in every single subject today?” complained Ron glaring at her as if she had gone mad or was planning something ridiculously stupid like S.P.E.W.

“No, no Ron, it the  _5th of November_ ” The way Hermione said it full of excited and breathless spirit put Ron’s mind into turmoil, trying to remember who’s birthday it might be. Maybe Hagrid’s? Does even know his birthday though? Dumbledore might have mentioned it.

Harry gave a little know-it-all smile and swapped to the other side of Hermione, leaving Ron out on the other side of the corridor, alone. Annoyingly for Ron, he said nothing.

”Really Ron. You have to know!  _'Remember, remember the 5th of November!'_ My family celebrate it every year by going down to Southwark Park. This will be my first time that I’m not going... But we can celebrate it right? Here, in Hogwarts? As a big family?” And with those words, she flung her arms around Harry and Ron’s shoulders, holding them in a friendly embrace.

”Yeah,” murmured Harry “yeah, we can do it together. The Dursley’s alway shut my curtains so that all I got were flashes.” Seeing Ron expression, he added: “but first I think we should explain it first.”

Without a thought for the moving stairs or staring portraits and ghosts, Hermione launched into a full explanation of the history which Harry was sure Ron took in none of: “The tradition started on the 5th of November 1603, when 13 men- or was it 15. Harry! Was it 13 or 15 men? Well that wasn’t helpful!- Anyway, 13 men felt that violent action was needed. It is commonly thought that- Fortuna Major -it was Guy Fawkes who was the leader of the gunpowder plot but in actual fact it was Robert Catesby. All of the 13 (or 15, though I more sure that it was 13) men were Catholics or so the Muggle tale goes, though actually there were a few wizards who disliked the punishments for magic users. I believe they set exactly 36 barrels of gunpowder under the House of Lords. The reason it is so widely believed that it was- hi Ginny- Guy Fawkes’ plot was because the authorities found him in the cellar after being alerted by an an anonymous letter sent to Lord Monteagle. Guy Fawkes was then executed and bonfires were lit across the country to celebrate the King’s (King James I, ruler after Queen Elizabeth, son of Mary Queen of Scots) safety. It’s influences still reach to today because -no not right now Neville, I’m busy- someone still checks the cellar beneath parliament and fireworks are set of by-“

”Did someone say FIREWORKS? Did someone ask who sets of FIREWORKS? ‘Cause if you still need an answer...”

”Of course. Fred and George. Wait, Fred and George! Why didn’t I think of it before? I was so wrapped up in studying to even notice the date. You can set of fireworks!”

”Wait, am I hearing this right: Harry, is Hermione Granger asking my brothers to cause chaos, distraction from learning and break the rules? Tell me I’m dreaming!”

”My- my Grandmother never let me go to see the fireworks. I- I always had to stay behind with her. It was quite sad really.”

”We can get you all a right cracker on the grounds.”

”Won’t- won’t we get caught though.”

”Come on Neville! We’re Gryffindors! And you can’t miss a firework display!”

And he didn’t. Neither did half the Gryffindor Common Room. Unfortunately including Seamus. Though, after the smoke had cleared, colours of every kind lit up the sky, each accompanied with an appropriate wizz, pop or bang.

”Ron, will you promise me one thing? Never forget the 5th of November.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the plot is inaccurate. By that, I mean how much each character knows. There probably is something wrong, but hey I wanted to write it anyway and I needed everyone to fit a role.


End file.
